Here Comes Team Charm!
is the fourth Special Episode in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. It is unlocked after the player returns from the future. Synopsis The episode starts with a Graveler finding a treasure chest in an old set of ruins. As he is about to claim his treasure, a voice reveals that the treasure has already been claimed. Team Charm, a team of three female Pokémon, Lopunny, Gardevoir, and Medicham, reveal themselves (as they were disguised as statues) and makes off with the treasure, leaving the Graveler to flee as the temple starts to collapse. Watching the ruins collapsing from a distance, Team Charm celebrates at their success as an exploration team claiming that no treasure has ever escaped their grasp. The game starts in Southern Jungle, where the trio has come to find a legendary treasure of exquisite beauty hidden in a place called Boulder Quarry. Before they set off, a Bellossom appears and tells the team that no one has ever found the treasure and even the Pokémon living in the jungle believe that there is not any treasure at all. Team Charm decides to go for it anyway. After making it through the jungle, the girls hear a strange noise. Following the noise, they stop to find a lone Pokémon unconscious on the floor. Not knowing what to do, they hear the strange noise again. They realize that the Pokémon had fainted from hunger. Medicham gives the Pokémon a Perfect Apple. The Pokémon, revealed to be Wigglytuff, gobbles it up and thanks them. He said that someone had stolen his food items while he was on a walk and he had passed out from hunger. Team Charm heads for Boulder Quarry saying their goodbyes to Wigglytuff. The trio arrives at the quarry to see other Pokémon at the entrance. Apparently the quarry is a maze that leads exploration teams in circles. As the others discuss, Team AWD, a band of thieves consisting of Weavile, Arbok and Drapion with bad reputations, arrive at the scene to claim the treasure. They scare everyone away except for the ladies of Team Charm, who face up to them saying that they aren't afraid of them even pushing back when they try to attack them. As Arbok and Drapion begin to fight with the girls, Weavile stops them and warns Team Charm that they have made them their enemies, and they will fight if they meet again. After Team AWD heads inside, a Sentret appears. He tells the trio that he wants them to punish Team AWD because they attacked his friends while on an exploration to the point where they quit being explorers. Angry, Team Charm promises to punish Team AWD if they get their chance and they head inside. They make their way through the dungeon until they are confronted by an Aggron that claims they have invaded his territory. He sends out a pack of Lairon to attack the girls. Team Charm calmly tells them that they don't want any trouble, but they will fight if they have to. After the ladies defeat Aggron and his pack, they run away and let Team Charm continue. They continue on until they reach a passage with two entrances. After exploring both, they realize that both paths lead back to where they entered, and that there is no way to move forward. As the trio tries to figure something out, a Perfect Apple rolls up to them, and soon Wigglytuff appears and grabs it. Team Charm tries to ask Wigglytuff for ideas, but it seems he is not paying attention to them. They're about to look elsewhere for help, but Wigglytuff reveals he had been listening the whole time as thanks for helping him in the jungle. He mulls it over for a bit, but drops his Perfect Apple. The Apple rolls through the wall and vanishes, and Wigglytuff also runs through the wall to chase his Apple, revealing the wall is a secret, invisible doorway. The team heads through the wall and they find themselves in a Limestone Cavern, but Wigglytuff is nowhere in sight. They make their way to the end of the dungeon and find a huge treasure chest. Excited that they found the treasure, they open the chest and find that it is empty, much to their disappointment. At that moment, Team AWD shows up. Despite their claims that the treasure chest was empty, Team AWD believes that Team Charm is lying and tells them they're taking the treasure by force. Offended by their comments, and their bullying attitudes, Team Charm keeps their promise to Sentret, and both teams fight. Team Charm defeats Team AWD and were about to battle again when suddenly Wigglytuff appears and stops the fight. He tells them that both teams were planned to knock each other out by the boss of the cavern in order to protect the real treasure. Wigglytuff then walks up and starts talking to the treasure chest, who reveals himself as a Ditto, a Pokémon who can use the move Transform. The Ditto also reveals that he was the one who stole Wigglytuff's food, and he disguised himself as the Bellossom to try to turn Team Charm away and the Sentret to trick them into fighting Team AWD. The Ditto shows the real treasure of Boulder Quarry, a Time Gear. Team AWD starts to head home when Team Charm asks why they did not steal it. Team AWD tells them that despite their reputation as ruthless thieves, they are not stupid enough to steal a Time Gear. Outside the quarry once more, Team AWD leaves saying they'll get Team Charm next time. Though they are a little disappointed that they didn't get any treasure, Team Charm calls the mission a success. Wigglytuff, who was standing there watching, decides to head home when Team Charm offers him to explore with them. Wigglytuff ponders until Lopunny takes out a Perfect Apple. But, Lopunny hasn't decided if she wants to give it to him. The members of Team Charm decide to have a race to determine. The trio heads off with Wigglytuff happily chasing after them, having decided he wants to explore with them. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Special Episodes